Tangled
by Patches of the Fallen
Summary: Bey, a natural tom-boy red head, is new to Sweet Amoris. She doesn't expect to find a dedicated president, her annoying, yet sweet stalker, or her old sarcastic friend, who she barely can recognize.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, hi…. This is a My Candy Love fan fiction…. Based on my file Beynue, add me, if you want. She's a red head with the really short hair, I'll post a picture of her on deviantart soon… I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now… so. Yeah. She has one purple eye, one gold-yellow. Her high l'o'm' is with Castiel, she ticks off Nathaniel and declines Ken(tin) all the time… It's a new file, and I just started episode two. I'm not basing this on all the episodes; it's just a story revolving around Bey Nue and Castiel. **

**Summary- Bey, a natural tom-boy red head, is new to Sweet Amoris. She doesn't expect to find a dedicated president, her annoying, yet sweet stalker, or her old sarcastic friend, who she barely can recognize.**

**Chapter One- New Look part one**

**PoV- Bey**

I stare in the mirror at my long, tangled, messy hair. Even though I _remember _using shampoo _and conditioner_ last night while taking a shower.

I attempt the impossible task of brushing my hair. In two days, I will be going to another new school: Sweet Amoris.

I sigh, frustrated.

Then a thought occurs to me. _I can cut my hair. I've always hated long hair anyways. I won't get bad tangles if I do…_

I look in the mirror above my black and red dresser in my room. I have red (natural) hair that covers most of my right eye. My purple eye. You see, I have one purple eye, and one gold-yellow one.

It's genetic. I get it from my grandmother, or so my father tells me, I've never met her. Mom and Dad say they named me after her. They say her name was Beyacross, I have never believed them.

I have fair skin, but it's not too pale. My body started… um, how do I put this, developing… yeah, developing, last year. So my body is curvy, but not too much. My baby fat has disappeared.

I have had quite a few growth spurts in the past, so I'm pretty tall for my age. I'm around six feet. My legs are long and skinny, as are my arms, so I weigh about 140, which is good weight for an athletic and tall person (I do gymnastics and basketball).

Suddenly I find myself reaching for the scissors; I lift them and slowly cut about half of my hair off, which is almost all of it. I thin it out to where it's only about two inches of hair on the back and the top; I leave two strands down the side of my face.

I stare at the heap of red hair on the ground and sigh; _did I really just do that?_ I think, _did I really just cut almost all my hair off? Did I_-

"Bey, come on, we're going shopping!" My aunts' call cut me out of my thoughts. I quickly grab my fake cat ears, put them on my head, and stumble down stairs.

I stay at the bottom of the stair case as my aunt stares at me. I wait for her to explode all over me.

**I know this chapter is short, but, really, all she's supposed to be doing is giving herself a haircut. So, yeah. **

**R&R please guys, criticism please, what should I change, what should I keep the same?**

**Thanks, I'll put the link to what Bey is wearing next chapter.**

**Love, Patch**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, um, here is the link for a better idea of what Bey looks like, it's on deviantart, and it's not that good. **

** #/d5hj3rd**

**XXKiraUzumakiXx- Lol, I don't even know what a Otaku is, but it sounds cool! ;D And awesome, my friend is in competitive gymnastics/cheer, so she gave me this idea. And, I'm not that good at writing long chapters, but I'll really try hard. Thanks for being my first reviewer too! You deserve a prize! *gives a pumpkin with a cat carved into it* Happy Halloween! Um, almost anyways…. *coughcough* P.S. *whispers* high five! :D**

**XxDarkDemonxX- Thanks so much. I really try. But I can't write much with school and homework (I have to do homework right now, but oh well). Thanks!**

**DCreed- Yeah, I know it's short, and sorry about grammar, I'm only making 90 in English class… :P lol I know, I'm not that detailed-ish. I think I'll laugh a little this next chapter- then delete it because it would probably be perverted lol :D**

**Summary- Bey, a natural tom-boy red head, is new to Sweet Amoris. She doesn't expect to find a dedicated president, her annoying, yet sweet stalker, or her old sarcastic friend, who she barely can recognize.**

**Chapter One- Meet the neighbors**

**PoV- Bey**

"_Bey, come on, we're going shopping!" My aunts' call cut me out of my thoughts. I quickly grab my fake cat ears, put them on my head, and stumble down stairs._

_I stay at the bottom of the stair case as my aunt stares at me. I wait for her to explode all over me._

_*.*.*_

"_BEY_!" She screamed. I wince and back up the stairs one step. Auntie took a long, deep, dragged out breath. "Sweetie," She grimaced, "Bey, honey," She pauses, her eyes darting between outside and me.

I blink, "What," I grin, tauntingly, "My dear aunt, is the problem? You seem angry." I give her an all knowing grin and wag my eyebrows, there was someone out there. Maybe she was trying to introduce me to some old people who live across the street or something. Maybe they had black and yellow teeth, skin as wrinkly like the water of the sea during a storm, or maybe they had an old, grey, drooping Pomeranian. I bet she wanted me to do charity work, "Stereotypes," I say aloud, now smirking, "Oh, how fun they are."

Auntie face-palms, they sound of skin against skin made a loud CRACK, then glares at me. She growls at me through gritted teeth, "Bey, I'd like you to meet the neighbors, Castiel, Amanda, Paul, and their dog, I think his name was Domino."

"There's a song called Domino," I mutter quietly.

I heard a cough from behind her, Auntie turned, "Demon," The speaker corrected, mixed in with his one word was a bark.

My aunt turned red, "Um, sorry," She looked at me once more, "Demon, his name is Demon."

I smile and roll my eyes, the group still not visible to me from where I was standing. "Oh, yeah? I've heard, Auntie, I'm not as deaf as you think." I pause, jumping down the last three steps with a loud THUMP, I step on the coffee table and hop down, landing beside Auntie, "Come to think of it, I don't think I'm deaf at all."

I turn and face the neighbors and frown, "Aw, I thought they were supposed to be old people, with a tiny, fat Pomeranian…" I glance at my aunt and pretend cough. After a few moments of silence I roll my eyes, "Ever heard that silence is golden, but _very_ boring?"

I take another look at the neighbors: There was a tall red head teen(actually, I could see his roots were peaking out, so his real color is black) with skin similar to mine, but only slightly darker and a scowl on his face, I look at the woman, she has light features, almond eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair, her eyes were a gorgeous gray, then the man, he was tall with slits for eyes (it's impossible to tell what color they are, but I doubt they are a bright color), his nose resembled a triangle and had a pointy jaw.

I start to turn and walk back up stairs to clean up the red hair that I had snipped off, a hand clamps down on my arm, "No, Bey, like I said before: We're going shopping." Auntie says, still trying to keep her cool.

"Then why are they here?" I ask, pointing at the family.

The red head speaks up, "Because we've been put under your aunts' control and now have to do whatever she says." His snide comment earns annoyed and confused looks.

I laugh, "I don't doubt that either." I say. No, I don't doubt it at all, "I must be immune to it!"

He laughs, "Now she says to eat your brains, wait, you have a brain right?" He puts his arms up, straight forward, and walks towards me, zombie-like. I find myself having to force a glare.

"See! You guys are friends already." Auntie chirps. Amanda (I think) smiles, "Good, my son _finally _has a female friend. I was beginning to worry." Silence.

"I mean…" Amanda hesitated, "Sorry,"

More silence.

Paul (again, I think) sighs, "She means; finally Castiel has a friend who lives around here."

The silence continued as Castiel glares at his parents.

"No." I say, dragging out the 'O', "Me no friends wit' him."

"Can we just go shop? Is that too much to ask?" Amanda cut in.

"Ye-." I start.

"No, no it's not." Auntie says quickly, "Not at all,"

*.*.*.*.*

"You are getting this dress, Bey." Auntie gapes at a knee length red dress.

I stare at it, "Um. Is it school appropriate?" I glance at Castiel with pleading eyes, thinking_ please say no, please say no_.

He studied the dress for a moment, "Yeah, it's completely in dress code." He looked at me and smirked.

"I hate you…" I mutter as my aunt takes the dress off the rack, "Auntie, you want me to go to school, on my first day, dressed as a Disney princess wanna-be?"

Auntie glanced at me, "Yes," I snort, "Well I'm not going to." I say.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't."

"Exactly!" I grin, "I'm not wearing the dress now!"

She glared, "You know what I meant, and you're wearing that dress. Now, go look in your idea of normal clothes while we look at the clothes and shoes that you're actually going to wear."

I huff and spin around, moping to the jeans and T-shirts.

I search through some oversized band shirts and jump when a voice behind me says, "Looking for anyone in particular?"

I look over my shoulder and frown when I see Castiel, leaning against a pole, watching me.

I don't answer.

"You know… If you go to school on your first day, not all dressed up; the teachers will end up hating once you step into their classroom."

I roll my eyes and snort (yeah, un-ladylike, I know), "Who says I'm going to class?"

Castiel raised his eyes brows and smirked, "I'm trying to figure out if you're being serious, or you're just saying that."

"Trust me, I'm being serious." I mutter, "Make sure to kill the messed up clone of me who steps into a classroom."

**Uh, yeah, sorry I took me so long to update, I've been busy…. Yeah I know great excuse huh?**

**The link to the picture of the red dress Bey's aunt is getting her is at… **

item/3B77B81F/eDressMe-Womens-Short-Princess

**Chow guys, um….. Well yeah bye,**

**Love, hate, whatever you want, blah blah blah**

**Me, Patches, Patch Fallen, whatever you want, blah blah blah…**

**P.S; I was thinking to start a blog… on a website…. Somewhere…**


End file.
